When Gold and Blue Dance
by Stang-the-Smart
Summary: BB X Blurr. When the autobots have a victory dance party. A little bug really knows to dance.


**I don't own TFA If I did I'd be crazy rich. I also don't own One Dance.**

 **FYI Blurr didn't die. The Autobots are celebrating the victory by a dance party. And a certain little bug knows how to dance.**

 **Stang out!**

* * *

Blurr honestly didn't know what was wrong with him. It was like he was hypnotize by the movement of the bot in the center of the room. Blurr's eyes were glued to each and every twist, dipped and hip movement. Lights were flashing on and off making the yellow and black body seem even more mesmerizing. Bumblebee point to the young, red haired female and in return she gave him a thumbs up as a new song began to play. Bee's body seem the flow with the new beat. The words came in a river, washing over the bugs body. The song was by some guy named Drake. Bumblebee body moved fast but with grace.

Bee's twisted his body to look at Blurr, and pointed a single digit at him,winked, as he mouth the words of the song.

Baby, I like your style

Blurr felt his face plates starting to heat up, as Bee started to twist and shake his aft. Just so Blurr could see the curves in his body. The yellow car rolled he's shoulders to give a even more sexy appeal.

Grips on your waist

Front way, back way

You know that I don't play

Street not safe

But I never run away

Even when I'm away

Oti, Oti there's never much love when go OT

I pray to make it back in one piece

I pray, I pray

Blurr heated up even more, if that was possible, when Bee started to twerk. A seductive look on his face plates. Blurr swore even mech here was watching Bumblebee with lust. When the chorus started to play Bee began dipped and twerked harder. (I'm sorry I dont even know)

That's why I need a one dance

Got a Hennessy in my hand

One more time 'fore I go

Higher powers taking a hold on me

I need a one dance

Got a Hennessy in my hand

One more time 'fore I go

 _Higher powers taking a hold on me_

Blurr didn't quite know how he'd got to the center of the the room. Nor what he was doing or thinking when he grabbed the bug's waist and twirled him to the beat. Sure he'd like the smaller speedster to be his mechfriend, but was too timid to ask Bee out. Heck the only way he could ask Bee anything was by saying it ridiculously fast or by racing him. The high grade in hand slushed back and fore slightly. Sure Blurr could get drunk, but this was his first cube of the night.

Baby, I like your style

And it continue with the heated dancing, they move like they'd been made for each other. The way their bodies move in perfect motion was like watching the star dance and light the nightsky with joy and bliss.

Bee moved so his optics look directly into the blue mechs. Chassis to chassis they stared at each other. The the faster of the two started to lean towards the slower. Like a million super novas or something along those lines is exactly what Blurr felt. Bumblebee turned around once more and started to grind into Blurr, and in he push himself into the smaller's aft. By the end of the song both Bee and Blurr were working up a sweat. When the last line played the pair kissed. With passion. A lot of passion.

"Gotta go Zippy." Bee said in a smooth sexy voice. "Dance with ya later." After his last word he kiss the blue mech's cheek and walk away, swigging his hips as he walked out of the scout line of sight. The music got moving again with another up beat song.

"Got pretty heat out their, huh?" Jazz asked coming up behind the scout. He got a simple glare in return. With that enough to ward him from the scout he made his way back to Prowl and began dance with him again.

* * *

 **With Bumblebee.**

"Did it work bumblebee? I hope so I spend $3.46 on that song." A high pitched voice asked, belonging to no other then the second mastermind. Sari Sumdac.

"I think it did, Sari. After all he did kiss me." Bumblebee smirked back, crossing his arms at the success of their plan. "And thanks I own you one."

"So when you gonna bed with him?" Sari wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sari!" Bee shouted slightly embarrassed. "Hopefully soon." He whispered his mind to the young girl, and poor Bee was looking a bit flustered.

."Get it, Bee!"

"Sari!"


End file.
